<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claimed by DespairsAntichrist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897104">Claimed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairsAntichrist/pseuds/DespairsAntichrist'>DespairsAntichrist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Junko, Biting, Choking, F/F, Impregnation, Junkan - Freeform, Love this ship without the toxicity, Omega Mikan, Omegaverse, One-Shot, Scratching, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairsAntichrist/pseuds/DespairsAntichrist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I-..I.. I love you, J-Junko.."</p><p>The gentle words made Junko's tail wag falter as she picked her head up. No matter how many times she heard it, it always made her heart stop beating as it registered throughout her mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Claimed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hewwo~</p><p>Junko is an Alpha, <br/>Mikan is an Omega</p><p>Junko is a Cheetah, Golden Wolf Hybrid. <br/>Mikan is just a normal cat~</p><p>Knotting was not included in this piece, due to it having been originally written for someone and them not liking the idea of it. But otherwise, please enjoy the piece~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“J-Junko!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling hands grab at her hips, Mikan whimpered as her chest pressed firmly against the wall in front of her. Dull purple eyes burned with lust as her tail swished behind her, drool already slipping down her chin as Junko grinned mischievously behind her. Her hips slammed into the older woman, her ears drawn back as pants left her. The feeling was absolutely enough to swallow her whole as her cock pressed in and out of the woman, the sounds were practically music to her ears. They had been at it for what seemed like hours at this point, their bodies burning to the touch as soft sounds left Mikan nonstop. No matter how many times Junko has tried to quiet her, in the end she gave up the minute she had slid her cock into her needy omega for the third time that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, how cute~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words were husked against Mikan’s ear, her fangs just grazing the surface before sinking into her ear lobe. Hips pressed back into her own, begging for more as Junko happily obliged. With her thrusts gaining in speed, she kept her grip on the girl’s hips, claws practically digging into her skin as Junko let out a tiny growl. Her ears drew back as she moved from the woman’s ear to her neck, her teeth sinking into her flesh as the sweet citrus smell made her mind go haywire. Whining quietly behind the woman, Mikan pressed her hands into the wall, her nails dragging at it immensely as she felt the girl pound into her. Her body was threatening to collapse, her knees begging to buckle, but no matter how she wanted to, she just couldn’t. Everything burned, felt akin to an inferno just waiting to swallow the world whole. Perhaps that was just how strong her love was for the sadistic woman fucking her~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M..More.. H-Hah.. M-More!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a hand snake around her neck, Mikan was pulled away from the wall, her body flush against the fashionista behind her. She could feel how deep the woman was within her, a soft whine leaving her as a hand went back to grab anywhere on her beloved. Dark violet ears drew back as she felt the pressure around her neck, a strangled moan leaving her as it closed near immediately. Dull eyes pricked with tears as she looked up at the ceiling, the sound of their skin slapping together simply driving her to the edge. Crying out the best she could with a hand wrapped around her neck, the words left her and the soft whine she heard from her beloved was enough to send her to the depths of hell, because lord knows heaven had no place for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Come inside of me! P-Please Junko!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swore the reaction was near immediate as her strangled scream sounded off of the walls around them, her ears drawn back as she felt the woman slam into her one final time, her cum shooting into her. The hand around her neck eased up ever so slightly, soft whimpers leaving her as she nearly collapsed on the spot, strong arms wrapping around her as Junko remained buried deep within her. Humming completely out if it, Junko let out a soft purr, licking at the back of the woman’s neck as the intensity of her scent washed over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh.. Y-You c-came inside of me..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junko chuckled softly at that, slowly slipping out of her omega with a small moan as she pressed her head to the back of Mikan’s neck, her purrs loud in volume as she swished her tail behind her like an excited kitten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older woman purred in response, her body pressed back against Junko as she felt the woman’s chest against her. The want to beg for more and go again was absolutely killing her, but with how harshly she was shaking, perhaps that wasn’t the best of ideas. Nonetheless, the thoughts swarmed her head and as she felt arms wrap around her, a soft squeak left the woman as she was held close to Junko’s chest, her head immediately nuzzling against her alpha as the younger woman hummed in response. Bringing them towards their bed, she practically dropped the woman on it, the soft giggles sounding from the nurse being enough to spur Junko on as her tail wagged excitedly behind her. Gentle kisses littered her mate, her body gently resting atop of her as she licked at her ear and there, relishing the gentle whines she heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I-..I.. I love you, J-Junko..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentle words made Junko’s tail wag falter as she picked her head up. No matter how many times she heard it, it always made her heart stop beating as it registered throughout her mind. Immediately, her tail continued wagging as she nearly pounced on the older woman, rolling into her side with a playing nip at her lover’s shoulder, earning a soft laugh from the nurse as she ran a shaking hand through strawberry blonde locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too, My Beloved~”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>